


unnafectionate relations

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, broken!fanxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o2/28/16





	unnafectionate relations

**Author's Note:**

> o2/28/16

It was in the night when Yifan wouldn’t hold him tight that Yixing would disappear. He would leave carelessly, assuming that Yifan was all but awake. It wasn’t as if he cared that Yifan would find out, he wasn’t typically quiet whenever he did leave Yifan’s room. He would escape, the only reason being that Yifan wasn’t the type to hold him at night. It would have sounded ridiculous had he ever said it out loud, but he felt rather strongly about it. It was deeper than what it seemed, so when Yifan awoke the first time without seeing Yixing by his side, he hadn’t worried. He didn’t know, and he had no idea what was wrong. For the nights they spent together, he continued to be unaware of the reason behind Yixing’s multiple departures.

It wasn’t until Yixing stopped contacting him altogether, that Yifan began to wonder what had gone wrong. He didn’t blame himself, at least not entirely. The fact was, his feelings for Yixing weren’t stronger than casual affairs, desperate desire inside him waiting to be released. It was Yixing who could tame the animal inside him. He was like a master, by all means. He seemed to know Yifan: what he liked, what he hated, what drove him inside. Yixing had done so much for him during the time they had spent together, but Yifan, it seemed as if he hadn’t tried at all.

He spent weeks attempting to figure out the reason behind why Yixing dropped him. It wasn’t until he saw him again after a month. It was relieving, walking down the aisle with a cart full of groceries and finding him in the same place where he had first met him. He wasn’t alone, much to Yifan’s surprise. By his side was another guy; Yifan found him handsome, but his eyes returned to Yixing’s figure out of disinterest.

It wasn’t until their eyes met that Yifan looked back at the man next to him. The silence between them was awkward, and then Yixing smiled shyly.

“Yifan, hi.”

“Hey, uhm, I’m glad to see you.” He said.

“Yeah… me too…” Yixing lied. “Oh, by the way, this is Aarif. He’s…” Yixing looked at Aarif with big, love-struck eyes, as if he was unsure of whether to call him his boyfriend, or his lover.

Yifan waited, expecting him to say the man was a mere friend, or a study partner. He wanted him to say anything but _boyfriend_.

“He… he’s a close friend.”

 _Close friend_ , it could have meant anything. Yifan and Yixing used to be close friends—with benefits. Theirs was unnafection, however. Here they were out in public, and Yifan would have never dared to bring an arm around Yixing’s shoulder as Aarif was doing now. He didn’t think it was necessary to be so affectionate when Yixing didn’t show particular interest. He didn’t love Yixing then, and they also hadn’t been dating. Suffice to say, Yifan was a stupid, stupid man.

It shouldn’t have mattered that he had lost Yixing for good, but the deep, burning sensation in his chest said otherwise. He was jealous, and he didn’t know what to do about that. He hated that he felt such resentment towards Aarif, someone he barely knew, but what he hated the most was the doomful realization that his feelings for Yixing were far stronger than what he had initially thought—and that it was far too late to win him back.


End file.
